Nouveau matériel
by Mangerune
Summary: c'est un couple, seul, devant une machine infernale et neuve ou comment une petite erreur peut avoir d'interressant développement... PWP lemon important, donc ceux qui craignent, mieux vaut passer pour éviter de trépasser


Disclaimer : ils peuvent souffler, ils ne sont pas à moi! du coup ils en font un peu à leur tête...

Genre : Yaoi, Oneshot, PWP

Rating : M avec un lemon qu'il n'est pas possible de sauter, y'a que ça!!

Couple : 1x2

Résumé : c'est un couple, seul, devant une machine infernale et neuve, ou comment une petite erreur peut avoir d'interressant développement... PWP lemon important, donc ceux qui craignent, mieux vaut passer pour éviter de trépasser.

... .. ... .. .. ... .. ...  
/ ... ... Bonne .. ... /  
( ... ...lecture... ... (.  
.. ...\ ... ... .. ... .. ... ... \... ..  
(.. - ... - ... - ... - ... - oOoo)  
l - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... l  
l ...- ... - ... - HP - ... - ... - l  
l - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... l

**Nouveau matériel**

Un immeuble

34 rue de la paix retrouvée

QG des preventers.

Au 21éme étage on peut voir un bureau encore éclairé. A l'intérieur, deux hommes. Tous deux sont grands, même si pour l'instant ça ne se voit pas, car ils sont assis. Tous deux sont affairés à taper sur leur ordinateur respectif. Tous deux sont silencieux. Tout deux sont des preventers, de même grades. Mais là s'arrêtent leurs ressemblances. L'un est un métis japonais aux yeux bridés bleu profond, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, à cause d'une main lasse qui est passé plusieurs fois par-là depuis le début de cette journée. L'autre est un américain aux yeux actuellement bleu outremer, mais qui peuvent devenir quasiment améthyste selon l'humeur de leur propriétaire, et dont la chevelure est retenue en une tresse descendant à mi-dos.

Bref deux canons que l'on peut mater à loisir tellement ils sont pris dans leur travail…

**20h30**

-Mais comment t'as fait, Duo, pour paumer ce rapport, à peine 3 heures après qu'on l'ait reçu !!

-Euh … Tu veux pas le savoir, crois-moi…(1)

-…Hn… Il vaut peut-être mieux pas que je le sache, en effet, pour ta santé…

**22h**

-300 pages à refaire avant la réunion de demain, première heure… Heureusement qu'on a tous les deux la mémoire photographique sinon…

-…On y serait encore, au hasard…

-Duo, on y EST encore !

-Ouais, bon, d'accord, tu chipotes là ! Il reste plus qu'une centaine de pages à faire.

-…

-Je dis plus rien, d'ailleurs, considère que j'ai rien dit…

**23h30**

-Correction finie !! Bon y'a plus qu'à imprimer ça, relier et on pourra retrouver nos pénates. Et Zou ! Direct à l'imprimante.

-Ca ne sort pas.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Où…

Regard noir

-Euh Heero ? Y'a moyen d'acheter une cartouche d'encre ?

-A cette heure ?

-Notre imprimante refuse de marcher sans la cartouche de bleu. Même si on imprime en noir et blanc.(2)

Un Heero furieux qui se penche sur l'ordi, passant devant son collègue.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, 'Ro ?

-Je bascule sur l'imprimante du réseau.

-Celle dans le couloir ?! J'y pensais plus ! ouf

-Ouf pour tes fesses oui…

Sourire angélique de la part du Natté. Trop innocent pour être spontané.

Alors que Duo va pour franchir la porte du bureau :

-Si on amenait le matériel de reliure ? Comme ça on peut commencer à percer sur place, au fur et à mesure, vu qu'on peut pas prendre plus de vingt feuilles à la fois ?(3)

-Pour une fois y'a de l'idée dans ce que tu dis.

Heero sort la perforatrice, tandis que Duo chargé de la spirale et des couvertures, est déjà dans le couloir.

-HEERO !! Y'a plus l'imprimante ! On est mal !!

-Duo ça imprime là !

-Mais où as-tu envoyé nos docs !!

Heero passe à son tour dans le couloir, et s'avance vers la seule âme qui vive présente.

-Continue, un peu plus loin dans le renfoncement à droite tu va tomber sur une machine, avec plein de petites lumières vertes, et qui crache des feuilles…

Duo, au pas de course comme toujours, suit les indications et tombent effectivement sur une imprimante en pleine action.

-'Esse nyonnya touchr anédepla niétru ?

-Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes, encore ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à toujours changé de place les trucs ?

-Si tu regarde bien, celle ci ne rentre pas dans la niche de la précédente.(4)

-Hum ? Ah ouais, c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis, elle est plus grosse celle la ! En même temps à l'heure de la miniaturisation, on se demande pourquoi les nouvelles machines sont plus grosses que les anciennes.

-Multi-usage…

-En temps que presse papier ? Demande Duo, sourcils froncés.

Une main venant frotter ses paupières d'épuisement moral, Heero soulève le capot de l'imprimante, révélant une vitre, une lampe en dessous faisant un aller-retour de préchauffage.

-Ahhhh ! Ça fait aussi photocopieuse ! Ah bah bon, bien !

Tsssssiiiiii… Tchuk.

La première page qui vient de sortir apporte un dérivatif à l'attention de Duo, permettant aussi à Heero de se reprendre.

La table juste à côté est bientôt prise d'assaut, submergée de petits tas de papiers, percés ou non, avant d'être réassemblés pour être reliés.

**23h58**

Les 300 pages forment un livret, avec couverture devant et derrière, net, tout prêt à être présenté.

Alors que Duo, chargé du rapport, se prépare à rejoindre leur bureau avant de rentrer chez lui, Heero, après avoir bien vérifié qu'ils n'ont pas oublié de feuilles dans la machine, va pour refermer le capot laissé ouvert de la photocopieuse.

Et reste bloqué.

Le regard fixe.

Duo, ne percevant pas les pas de son compagnon, revient en arrière, et s'arrête à côté du statufié.

-Heero ? Y'a un problème ?

-…

-Heero ?

Ce dernier tourne la tête au ralenti, comme si toute son énergie était conservée en vue d'autre chose.

-Duo ?

-Ouais ?

-T'as déjà essayé ?

Duo après avoir jeté un œil sur la machine, qu'Heero tient toujours ouverte.

-Ben j'ai déjà fait des photocopies mais pas ici, y'a une demi-heure, je savais même pas qu'on en avait une ! T'as de drôle de question parfois ! T'es sur que ça va ? J'aurais pas dut te demander de m'aider sur ce coup là. Ecoute pour te remercier, ta prochaine demande, je me défile pas, j'obtempère sans rechigner, promis juré, et je crache pas je trouve ça répugnant, surtout à l'int…

Duo n'a pas quitté le sol des yeux pendant sa tirade, un peu honteux de lui-même à cet instant. Aussi n'a-t-il pas vu les yeux d'Heero s'éclairer d'une petite flamme décidée. Non plus que les gestes rapides de l'ancien soldat parfait, d'une précision et d'une force toujours sans égal.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a plus le rapport dans les mains, qu'il est maintenant assis, qu'il est malgré tout un peu plus grand que son compagnon, et qu'une lumière verte fait un flash sous lui.

-Gné ?

-Sans rechigner t'as dit…

-Mahnah ?(5)

-T'as pas le droit de te réfugier dans l'incompréhension, ça ne m'arrêtera pas de toute façon.

-T'arrêter ? Incompré…? Ouhla doucement, d'abord qu'est ce que je fais assis sur… la photocopieuse !!

-T'as besoin d'une image ? Lui répond, narquois, l'Asiatique, pas si impassible que ça. Un sourire de travers se dessine sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se plissent plus encore, et ses mains portent à l'attention du natté la photocopie tout juste sortie de la machine.

-Heero ?!

-Duo ?!

Et Heero lâche la feuille, préférant empoigné l'original.

-Mais… Mais… Mais, on peut pas !

-Mais si…

-Mais on est au bureau, quelqu'un…

-On est seul…

-Le gardien…

-…N'a pas la clé de ce niveau, et on est hors de vue depuis le palier.

-Tu es fatigué…

-J'étais…

-Je..

-TU as promis… voici ma demande !

Les joues de Duo n'ont pas cessé de rougir, atteignant des teintes insoupçonnées dans le carmin. Et les mains hyperactives d'Heero n'ont rien fait pour calmer ça.

Les lèvres dans le cou de l'imitation d'écrevisse, Heero s'évertue à virer le pantalon dézippé de son compagnon.

Surmontant sa pudeur, après un énième coup d'œil alentour, Duo se soulève à l'aide de ses mains, permettant à Heero de faire glisser pantalon et boxer à ses chevilles.

Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine, alors que ses fesses nues rencontrent la plaques froide.

Quand Heero remonte vers son torse, il a déjà le pantalon ouvert, et le sexe en bonne forme, visiblement.

-On… On ne devrait pas…

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas ? Dit-il en passant un doigt léger sur la longueur du sexe lui faisant face, provoquant milles petits frissons qui montent directement au cerveau.

-C'est… C'est … Gênant…

-Qui aurait cru que derrière ces poses sensuelles et ces paroles frondeuses se cachaient le plus grand timide que cette terre ait jamais vu ?!

-Parce que les habits de prêtre, c'était pas assez expli… Haaa

Duo est littéralement retourné, son érection plaqué contre le verre à peine réchauffé, les mains au mur. Heureusement que les branchements ne semblent pas tous faits, et donc que la photocopieuse est encore éloigné du mur, sinon il serait assommé pour le coups. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser, qu'un Heero déterminé lui caresse les fesses, les écartant afin de se préparé le chemin. Du bout du doigt enduit de salive, il masse l'anneau de muscle, incarnation de tous ses désirs afin de le détendre. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre, l'habitude ayant conditionné certaines réactions, tant physique que mentale. Et c'est au moment où il va pour le pénétrer qu'il appuie sur le bouton lançant la programmation qu'il a faite plus tôt. Et la lumière verte les englobe, rendant tout un peu irréel. La dureté sous le sexe de Duo, celui d'Heero s'enfonçant peu à peu dans le fourreau de Duo. Les mains sur les hanches de ce dernier. La main de Duo qui se crispe contre la vitre, dans un vain espoir d'arrêter cette folie. Et ce coup de rein, brusque et si bien ciblé, qui fait tout oublié à Duo, tout, excepté que c'est Heero qui lui offre ce plaisir.

Les râles de Duo couvrent maintenant le son des feuilles qui ne cessent de sortir. Et si Heero regardait au début les œuvres qu'ils étaient en train de réaliser, il ne peut maintenant que suivre, fasciné, les ondulations de son compagnon, les soubresauts de sa chevelure dans son dos, les crispations de son fessier, à la moindre de ses poussées. Et plonger avec lui dans ce domaine qu'ils pourraient croire rien qu'à eux. Un mélange de douceur irréelle, de vie intense et de petite mort. Chaque fois, ils ont envie d'y rester encore. Et chaque fois un besoin plus pressant les propulse plus haut, plus loin, plus fort. La douceur fait place à l'urgence, la vie à la primarité, et la mort à l'explosion des sens. Ensemble, ils jouissent, fort, sans retenue, sans limite, comme on leur a appris à être, fidèle à eux-mêmes.

C'est le chuintement du papier qui continue d'être débiter par les rouleaux imprimeurs, qui les sort de la torpeur abyssale où l'orgasme les a précipités.

La réalisation de ce qu'ils ont fait pour Duo.

L'excitations d'en voir le résultats pour Heero.

Se retirant, Heero dépose un baiser dans la nuque de celui qui lui a procuré, comme à chaque fois, un tel plaisir. Et alors qu'il remonte son pantalon, qui n'a pas résisté aux secousses, il lui dépose un autre baiser sur la fesse droite, obtenant enfin une réaction, violente soit dit en passant.

Duo se redresse enfin, sautant plus qu'il ne descend de la machine, qu'il ne pourra plus regarder de la même façon désormais.

C'est là qu'il vit les traces. Et qu'il dépassa le carmin pour passer au pourpre. Voyant cela, Heero jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, prenant enfin un air embarrassé. Avant de voir une bouteille de pliz et un rouleau d'essuie-tout posés à côté de la photocopieuse. Il devait y avoir un dieu pour les pervers !

Embrassant la joue purpurine, Heero murmura :

-Je m'occupe de ça pendant que tu te rends un peu plus…enfin moins… moins stimulant…

Après un raidissement furtif, Duo plongea sur ces vêtements se rhabillant en un temps record.

C'est quand il se releva pour remonter la fermeture éclair, qu'il la vit.

La dernière photocopie.

La plus indécente.

Son sexe pressé contre la paroi, les veines gonflées encore.

Et le sperme.

Etaler sur la vitre.

Leurs deux spermes.

Le sien ayant jaillit du méat encore un peu dilater. Celui d'Heero, s'écoulant de son anus complètement dilater par le sexe de l'Asiatique, alors en train de se retirer. Une exclamation autant de surprise que d'excitation passa ces lèvres, attirant l'attention d'Heero.

Ayant fini son nettoyage, celui-ci pris la pile de papier, sans en oublier un seul, la mis sous son bras droit, puis récupéra le rapport tombé à terre avant cet "intermède" et le tendit à Duo.

-Que dirais-tu d'en finir avec cet étude, pour pouvoir rentrer et passer à… un autre genre d'étude ?

Le sourire en coin, égrillard au possible, ne laissait pas de doute sur le genre d'étude qui l'intéressait. Du genre étude détaillé de photos. Très détaillés. Avec exemple concret et expérimentation, en vue de nouvelles applications prochaines.

Le petit oui que prononça timidement Duo, ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, au vu de l'empressement qu'eut Heero à le mener vers leurs affaires…

Après leur départ, seul resta une photocopie couleur, d'un treillis beige, recouvrant deux fesses un peu aplaties contre une paroi transparente, dans le petit interstice juste sous la machine… peut-être y est-il toujours ?

... .. ... .. .. ... .. ...  
\ ... .. ..Voila.. .. ... \  
. ) ... ... ..Fini.. ... ... )  
.. .../ ... ... .. ... .. ... ... /... ..  
(.. - ... - ... - ... - ... - oOoo)  
l - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... l  
l ...- ... - ... - HP - ... - ... - l  
l - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... l

(1)alors pour ceux qui voudraient vraiment savoir, je n'ai pas pu le mettre dans la fic donc je le mets ici : Duo n'a pas eu le temps de finir de lire le rapport avec tous le boulot qu'il avait, du coup quand il est allez s'acheter à manger le soir il a emmener le rapport avec lui. Assis dans un troquet, il a put en voir le bout. Une fois son repas expédié, il a dut aller au comptoir pour régler la note (le lecteur de carte bleu n'étant pas mobile) et il est sorti en oubliant le rapport sur le comptoir. En route pour le bureau afin de déposer le rapport, qu'il n'a pas, il se mit à pleuvoir. Voulant se protéger (hum) il met ces deux mains sur la tête. Et s'aperçoit qu'elles ne devraient pas être vide. Du coup il retourne en vitesse au troquet, ou il arrive juste avant la fermeture. Une fois le rapport en mains, il court au bureau, mais la laisse entre une petite vieille et son doberman qui la traîne, le fait tomber. Le rapport tombe dans le caniveau, où la pluie, qui c'est densifié, l'entraîne vers la bouche d'égout un peu plus loin. Duo malgré tout arrive à rattraper le rapport in extremis par une page. Mais coup du sort, l'eau a tellement détrempé le papier, que cette dernière cède et le rapport moins la page d'index tombe définitivement dans les égouts.

Vous avez tous suivi ? Ou faut recommencer ?

(2)véridique, le coups des cartouches ! Mon imprimante a 5 cartouches (une grande noire, les trois couleur en petites cartouches plus une petite noire qui n'est utiliser qu'en association avec les couleurs) et si l'une d'entre elles est vide plus rien ne fonctionne !! Grrrr !

(3)véridique aussi. Mais cette fois c'est du matériel de la fac. Et le nombre de feuilles était plus proche de 8…

(4)encore du vécu ! Il y avait un emplacement juste juste pour l'imprimante, quand ils ont changé (à la fac) ils ont dû la déplacer !

(5)Mahnah est un mot personnel, qui résume très bien ma pensée dans des situations où mon cerveau refuse catégoriquement de faire le lien entre une situation, des paroles et/ou des actes qui se trouvent autour de moi… et pour ceux qui connaissent, ça vient de la chanson du muppet show mahnahmahnah.


End file.
